Loving a devil
by LolaKogane
Summary: After meeting the Mighty Nein Y/n starts to have feelings for one of the members


I sat in a pub in the middle of Zadash called the Leaky Tap, I was drinking and keeping an eye on the door looking for anyone that could be a threat to me. So far no one was a threat so I was starting to go into thought when a group of people walked into the pub and I grabbed my sword on my belt and started at them getting a good once over on all of them. One was a half-orc that had two scars on forehead and one of the scars cut off sum off the eyebrow and a scar on the top of the lip. Two were human, one looked like they were dirty and was a hobo the other looked like a Monk and had their hair shaved at the sides. Another one of the group was a goblin trying to hide the fact that they where a goblin with a porcelain doll mask. The last two of the group were tiefling's, one was blue skinned and was kind of dressed like a rich person raised them, the other was purple skinned and was very bold with how they dressed to be nice about it.

As the group walked in my eyes fell on the purple tiefling, they looked like a peacock and I don't think they cared. They walked in with two swords on their hips with a robe that had many religious symbols on it, under their white, low cut shirt they had many scars that were of many depths from what it looked like Soon there eyes caught mine and I looked away as soon as our eyes locked. I cursed at myself for looking as long as I did and I stared at my ale like it was going to be my last one for a long time.

I looked back for a split second and the tiefling was gone.

_'Oh shit... I just made enemy's with a group of people I don't even know! Fuck I always do this!'_

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I glanced back and there was the tiefling. I jumped a bit and stared at him some of my hair getting in my face as I jumped. "Hello darling~ is anyone sitting here?" I looked at the empty table around me then looked at the tiefling, "Um no not at the moment.." "Amazing!" The tiefling sat next to me and I moved away from him a bit, by now I could tell he was a male with his voice and everything. I gave him a once over again and he winked at him "Darling its not nice to stare" I then started to chug the last of my drink.

"Hey, Molly you find us a table?" I deep voice from beside me said and the male tiefling looked behind him. "Yeah, and I met us a new friend, all of us will fit at one table if we get close." 'Molly' moved over to me and I looked at him like he was crazy, "By the way dear names Mollymauk, Mollymauk Tealeaf, my friends call me Molly" the other five people came to the table and sat elbow to elbow with one another and my other hand slipped down to my sword just in case.

"So uh, Molly, who is this new friend of yours?" the half-orc asked, his voice a bit nicer then most of the half-orc voices I have heard. Mollymauk looked at me, "Never got your name Darling" I swallowed and looked at the half-orc "Names Y/n Ramirez."

_'ok don't say the real last name or it could get you killed Y/n remember last time...'_

"Ah yes! Y/n, aren't they just the best? even though I can't see their beautiful face~" I felt my face get hot as I glared a bit at the red eyed tiefling. at the moment I had my cloak's hood on as not to attract anyone my direction, I sighed and slid the hood off as my h/c locks got out of my face and I was able to see fully.

"Whoa! you look better with out the hood, that's what I think anyway" on the other side of the half-orc was the blue tiefling from be for."Um.. thank you?" I said kind of taken back by how upbeat she was. "Oh oh hang on! let me introduce myself, I'm Jester" She pointed at the half-orc, "This is Fjord," She pointed to the hobo Human, "This is Caleb," She pointed to the goblin "This is Nott, she is totally a Halfling," and she pointed to the monk human, "and this is Beau"

I looked at each one in turn getting to know how there faces looked then Molly snapped his fingers at me and I looked at him. "How about a fortune dearie?" I shrugged "How much" " oh nothing for a friend but if you wont to two copper will be fine." I shrugged and put two coppers on the table, Molly stared to flip through a deck of cards as Caleb, leaned in and looked at him, "What's that at your hip?" I looked at him and blinked "What?" the reddish-brown haired male rolled his eyes, "You have some thing magical on your right hip and I would like to know what it is." "Oh that..." I pulled my sword out with the sheath still on it.

Everyone was taken back by the length of the sword, most swords are 15 inches or less but mine was 20 and made of obsidian, the enchantment placed on it I have no clue what it is but the sword was always so fast to be drawn and everywhere I wanted it to hit it would hit with ease. Caleb leaned forward and looked at the length of it then looked at me, "This is the item?" I only nodded then turned back to Molly

In his eyes glistened with mischief as he smirked at me, "Well don't you have some things hidden up your sleeve?"

_  
Wooo ok so that was fun I never really wrote this long before but dame it was fun

No art is mine everything goes to the artistes cause they are so good at what they do

Hope you like it!


End file.
